ApEX
|} Dan "apEX" Madesclaire (ur. 22 lutego 1993) jest francuskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie Team EnVyUs. Drużyny *2012-08-19 – 2012-09-06 - 35px|Francja Anexis eSports *2012-09-06 – 2012-09-18 - 35px|Francja Epsilon eSports *2012-09-18 – 2012-10-11 - 35px|Francja PRIME CLAN *2012-10-11 – 2013-01-05 - 35px|Francja Team eXtensive! *2013-01-13 – 2013-08-20 - 35px|Francja Team LDLC.com *2013-08-23 – 2014-02-02 - 35px|Francja Clan-Mystik *2014-02-02 – 2014-09-03 - 35px|Francja Team LDLC.com *2014-09-03 – 2015-07-20 - 35px|Francja Titan *2015-07-20 – nadal - 35px|Francja Team EnVyUs Historia 2010-2011 *apEX dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w Counter-Strike: Source o nazwie Team Sypher. 2012 *W sierpniu 2012 roku apEX dołączył do pierwszej swojej drużyny w CS:GO, a była nią Anexis eSports. Po paru dniach skład przeszedł do organizacji Epsilon eSports, gdzie po 12 dniach dołączył do drużyny PRIME CLAN. *'11 października 2012' - Po opuszczeniu drużyny PRIME CLAN skład przeszedł do organizacji Team eXtensive!. 2013 *'5 stycznia 2013' - apEX opuścił skład drużyny Team eXtensive!. Po 8 dniach (13 stycznia) dołączył on do organizacji Team LDLC.com. *'20 sierpnia 2013' - apEX opuścił szeregi Team LDLC.com, gdzie po 3 dniach przeszedł do organizacji Clan-Mystik, gdzie był w składzie z HaRts'em, ioRek, kioShiMą oraz KQLYm. 2014 *'2 lutego 2014' - apEX opuścił szeregi drużyny Clan-Mystik. W tym samym dniu dołączył on do organizacji Team LDLC.com. *'3 września 2014' - apEX po odejściu z drużyny Team LDLC.com dołączył on do Titan. *apEX zajął 15. miejsce w rankingu HLTV najlepszych graczy CS:GO. 2015 *'15 lutego 2015' - apEX razem ze składem Titan: 30px|Francja RpK, 30px|Francja kennyS, 30px|Belgia Ex6TenZ oraz 30px|Szwajcaria Maniac dostał się na turniej ESL One Katowice 2015. *'20 lipca 2015' czyli po roku i trzech miesiącach od bycia w tej organizacji nastąpiła zmiana między organizacjami: EnVyUs oraz właśnie Titan. Do Titan dołącza shox oraz SmithZz, a do EnVyUs kennyS i właśnie apEX. *'23 sierpnia 2015' - kennyS wraz z całym składem EnVyUs zajął drugie miejsce w turnieju ESL One Cologne 2015, po przegraniu 0:2 z 30px|Szwecja Fnatic. *'1 listopada 2015' - kennyS wraz ze składem EnVyUs wygrał turniej DreamHack Cluj Napoca 2015, po pokonaniu drużyny 30px|Ukraina Natus Vincere wynikiem 2:0. *apEX zajął 18. miejsce w rankingu HLTV najlepszych graczy CS:GO. 2016 *'12 czerwca 2016' - apEX razem ze składem Team EnVyUs: 30px|Francja DEVIL, 30px|Francja kennyS, 30px|Francja NBK oraz 30px|Francja Happy dostał się na turniej ESL One: Cologne 2016. Ciekawostki *W drużynie Titan 20 lipca 2015 roku nastąpiły roszady z drużyną EnVyUs. Do drużyny Titan weszli shox oraz SmithZz, a na ich miejsce wstąpił właśnie kennyS oraz apEX. Osiągnięcia '35px|Francja VeryGames' *Trzecie miejsce Go4CS:GO Europe Cup 1 (2012) *Pierwsze miejsce Go4CS:GO Europe Cup 2 (2012) '35px|Francja Team LDLC.com' *Drugie miejsce ESL Major Series One - Summer 2013: Cup 1 (2013) *Drugie miejsce ESL Major Series One - Summer 2013: Cup 3 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Major Series One - Summer 2013: Cup 4 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce Fnatic FragOut League Season 2 (2013) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2013 (2013) *5/8 miejsce ESL Major Series One - Summer 2013 (2013) '35px|Francja Clan-Mystik' *Pierwsze miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2013 (2013) *9/12 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 (2013) *Drugie miejsce Fragbite Masters Season I (2013) '35px|Francja Francja' *Drugie miejsce European Championship (2013) '35px|Francja Clan-Mystik' *Drugie miejsce ESEA Season 15: Intermediate Division - Europa (2014) '35px|Francja Team LDLC.com' *5/8 miejsce ESL One Katowice 2014 (2014) *3/4 miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 2 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Fnatic FragOut League Season 3 (2014) *3/4 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2014 (2014) *Czwarte miejsce FACEIT Spring League 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce Caseking of the Hill 1 by Alpenföhn (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Valencia 2014 (2014) '35px|UE Nostalgie' *3/4 miejsce ASUS Republic of Gamers CS:GO Summer Tournament 2014 (2014) '35px|Francja Team LDLC.com' *3/4 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 (2014) '35px|Francja Titan' *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Invitational II (2014) *Trzecie miejsce StarLadder StarSeries XI (2014) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Invite Season 17 - Europa (2014) *5/6 miejsce ESEA Season 17 - Global Invite Division (2014) '35px|Francja Francja' *Pierwsze miejsce European Championship (2014) '35px|Francja Titan' *Pierwsze miejsce NVIDIA Showmatch (2015) *Drugie miejsce Assembly Winter 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce IOS Pantamera (2015) *5/8 miejsce ESL One Katowice 2015 - Kwalifikacje LAN (2015) *13/16 miejsce ESL One: Katowice 2015 (2015) *Czwarte miejsce StarLadder StarSeries XII (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gamers Assembly 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro League I (2015) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Season 18 - Global Invite Division (2015) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2015 (2015) *3/4 miejsce GFINITY Masters Spring 2 (2015) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2015 (2015) *9 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 1 - Europa (2015) *5/6 miejsce GFINITY Masters Summer 1 (2015) '35px|Francja Team EnVyUs' *Pierwsze miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season X - gamescom (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 (2015) *5/6 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Invitational (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack London 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity Champion of Champions (2015) *Drugie miejsce Counter Pit League (2015) '35px|Francja Francja' *1/8 miejsce TWC 2015: Europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Francja Team EnVyUs' *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Open Cluj Napoca 2015 (2015) *Czwarte miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2 - Europe (2015) *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Winter 2015 (2015) *3/4 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2: Finals (2015) *Drugie miejsce Red Dot Invitational (2016) *3/4 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries XIV Finals (2016) *1/4 miejsce Global eSports Cup - Season 1 - Europejski etap grupowy 2 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Global eSports Cup - Season 1 (2016) *5 miejsce ESL Expo Barcelona (2016) *11 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season X World Championship (2016) *13/16 miejsce MLG Major Championship: Columbus (2016) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 (2016) *9 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 3 - Europa (2016) *8 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Kwiecień 2016 (2016) *7 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 1 - Europa (2016) *3/5 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2016 - Kwalifikacje (2016) *10 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europe: Czerwiec 2016 (2016) *13/16 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2016 (2016) *5/8 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 1 (2016) *Trzecie miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 2 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) *5/8 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 2 (2016) Najważniejsze momenty *apEX vs EnVyUs ( ESL One Katowice 2015 ) *Prague Challenge: apEX vs. Natus Vincere *SLTV StarSeries XI: apEX vs. OneShot *ESL One Cologne 2014: apEX vs. NiP *apEX P2000 ACE! *ESWC 2014: apEX vs. NiP *ESEA Invite S18 Global Finals: apEX vs. Virtus.pro *SLTV StarSeries XI: apEX vs. Virtus.pro *APEX IN ACTION *apEX - The Aim in Hand! *FACEIT Spring League 2014: apEX vs. Titan *apEX vs Fnatic (Caseking of the Hill) *Fragbite Masters Season 5: apEX vs. G2 *Game Show Global eSports Cup 2016 Finals: apEX vs. Astralis *apEX 4K vs Tempo Storm - DreamHack Masters *apEX vs. Virtus.pro - SL i-League StarSeries Season 2 Finals Naklejki z autografem gracza ESL One Cologne 2015 150px150px150px DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 150px150px150px MLG Columbus 2016 150px150px ESL One Cologne 2016 150px150px Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Francuscy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Entry fraggerzy